No te vayas
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Y lo supo, supo que era el final cuando Oikawa no dijo nada y solo lo abrazo más fuere y besó sus mejillas por donde sus lágrimas corrían, besó sus labios y solo dijo un leve te quiero.


_Broo~~ 3 Perdón por tardar en publicar tu Os, pero bueno ya sabes los feliz cumpleaños atrasado 3 sabes que puedo hacerte todo un Os solo de palabras de agradecimiento y por tu amistad, pero te va más el Lemon. Así que espero y te guste y si no pues ya puedes golpearme (¿)Te quiero mujer._

No te vayas.

Es todo lo que puede salir de sus labios como un susurro lastimero, un susurro que no puede trascender a más que al mismo en la soledad de su habitación obscura y el silencio es lo único que reina.

Una vez escuchó que la noche debilitaba y rompía hasta el más valiente corazón.

Sugawara Koushi sentía que la noche solo atraía recuerdos infinitos, recuerdos que solo se quedarían ahí ahogándolo porque no habría más de ellos y él no era tan valiente o egoísta como para decir en voz alta No te vayas.

No era tan egoísta, como para arruinar un buen futuro, una buena carrera, una buena beca en Estados Unidos para Oikawa Tooru.

Porque ese no es realmente su estilo. Él no podía decirle que se quedara a su lado e hiciera de lado todo lo que le habían ofrecido.

Oikawa Tooru vivía una buena vida, era el capitán del equipo de vóley, era un chico popular y como un hombre, eso alzaba su ego aunque intentaba esconderlo. Era inteligente y sabía que tenía una personalidad un poco desagradable pero era un buen chico, tenía las estrellas bajo su sonrisa que podía manipular a casi todos, excepto a sus amigos, algunos enemigos y a Sugawara Koushi.

Quería escuchar de Sugawara Koushi un No te vayas o más bien él quería decirle "No me dejes ir, no me dejes escapar de tu sonrisa" porque Sugawara tenía la galaxia debajo de su sonrisa.

Porque tal vez Suga era demasiado amable y él demasiado egoísta. Porque quería que lo detuviera, quería que lo intentara aunque fuera en vano.

Tal vez el era el egoísta.

Porque al enterarse de una beca en Estados Unidos, donde aprendería y se enfrentaría a nuevos jugadores de Vóley, donde la fisioterapia era más avanzada y su rodilla lo agradecería. Porque su madre e incluso Iwa-chan dijeron que era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar y que estaban orgullosos de él y lo apoyarían.

Porque no había planeado nada de eso. Porque iría a una Universidad en Tokyo junto con su mejor amigo y su pareja Sugawara Koushi.

Donde viviría con Suga.

Se sentía invencible. Tenía miedo, miedo de alejarse de todo lo que conocía e irse solo a un lugar en el que pasaría solo los años de su carrera en medicina. Lo hacían temblar la mezcla de miedo y orgullo estaban ahí junto con la adrenalina. Pero aun así sentía que nadie podría parar su futuro.

Sugawara Koushi dio por sentado un futuro en Tokyo, en una buena universidad junto con sus mejores amigos Daichi y Asahi, junto con Oikawa. Porque cuando Oikawa dijo que recibió una beca e iría a Estados Unidos su sonrisa fue tan brillante que lo cegó, lo hizo sentir de lado, echado al fondo donde el frió era lo único y la hermosa sonrisa de Tooru iba en frente. Lejos de él. De Tokyo.

Y solo pudo asentir a sonreír lo más genuinamente que podía, porque sí. Estaba feliz por él, claro que lo estaba pero la felicidad era opacada por el sentimiento de soledad y un poco de traición. Al parecer él era el único que había planeado.

Porque aunque supiera que podían seguir siendo novios, que podían comunicarse por llamadas donde sus voces podrían escucharse por medio de un artefacto, no era lo mismo que tenerlo en frente con su sonrisa, los mensajes ahora le parecían más lejanos, más planos, aunque podrían verse en vacaciones, donde tendrían que contar los días que faltaban para verse, un sentimiento se acentuó en ambos no sabía cómo describirlo.

¿Inseguridad? ¿Indecisión? No lo sabía, ciertamente era un sentimiento inefable.

Sabía que ambos ya estaban matriculados.

Que nada podía hacer y que Oikawa Tooru empezaba a parecer lejano y no tenía la seguridad de que su relación podría trascender el tiempo y lejanía.

Estaba consiente que podría deberse a la falta de comunicación, a que ambos tapaban con un dedo el problema ignorándolo, dejándolo como si no tuviera importancia y esforzarse en pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos.

Porque tal vez Oikawa también sabía que su relación no era tan fuerte.

Oikawa Tooru, se había dicho que nada podría derribarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que sí, que Sugawara podría respirar y derribarle. Que entre ambos nació un sentimiento amargo que los hería pero ahí estaban. Esperando el rotundo final que llegaría cuando él se subiera al avión y sus caminos se separaran. Porque se dio cuenta de que no iba a funcionar, que al parecer los kilómetros que aún no los separaban podían más que ambos.

Porque hasta que él se fuera los días estaban contados en una maravillosa mentira.

Y aunque lo negara, el sentimiento pesaba y no sabía si después de irse seguiría pesando. Si lo seguiría arrastrando y si le pasaría a Suga de la misma manera.

Porque en lo que a ambos respectaba era su penúltima noche juntos. Después de esa noche que uno no llegaba, la siguiente vez que se verían seria en una despedida.

Aun no llegaba la hora de que el sol saliera, pero ambos no pudieron dormir, ambos se dejaron arrastrar a la soledad, al sentimiento amargo de algo seguro como el final.

Faltaban dos días para que él se fuera.

Oikawa pasaría su penúltimo día con Sugawara, el último a seguir empacando para llegar nuevamente a la noche donde se verían en una despedida.

Ambos al verse, se sonrieron con amargura, verse a los ojos era algo que deseaban y encontrar un atisbo de algo. ¿Qué sentimiento? No lo sabían. Sentados en el sillón hablaron sobre temas triviales recordaron el pasado, partidos ganados y perdidos donde ambos se apoyaron, anécdotas graciosas sobre ellos, sobre cómo se conocieron, sobre sus amigos, sobre sus primeras veces, fotos tomadas, regalos que aun conservaban, notas y decidieron probarse por última vez, como si el mundo dependiese de ello y tal vez no el mundo entero, pero el de ellos sí.

Lentamente como si temieran arruinarlo, tentando terrero, juntaron sus labios en un suave beso, sintiendo el calor de ambos, el sabor de ambos, el calor que tantas veces habían probado ahora seguía siendo dulce pero la mezcla de amargura estaba en ellos. las manos de Oikawa se colaron debajo de la ropa de Suga recorriendo su suave piel nívea con una maestría que solo él había adquirido, encontrando los lunares que tenia sin verlos, los besos empezaron a subir de tono y a dejar que sus lenguas batallaran por llevar el ritmo, aquellos besos eran adictivos y ambos sabían que esos besos eran el comienzo de algo más lujurioso.

Suga afianzaba su agarre al cabello de Oikawa apretando las hebras del cabello bajo sus finos dedos, haciéndole la invitación de seguir más allá a que recorriera más allá que su abdomen.

Recostándose sobre el sillón y Oikawa encima de él, mientras le separaba las piernas para posicionarse en medio de ellas y dar pequeñas estocadas por sobre la ropa, que los empezaba a ahogar en la excitación.

Suga empezaba a temblar debajo de Oikawa y era algo que le gustaba, Oikawa rompió el beso para quitarle la camisa y hacer lo mismo con la suya; dejando ver su pecho bien formado debido al ejercicio y Suga recorrió sus manos hasta su pecho jalándolo a seguir, Oikawa comprendió y empezó a besar su cuello con ahínco recorriendo su mandíbula, su cuello, hasta llegar a sus clavículas y darle pequeños mordiscos y succionando su piel blanca que iba enrojeciéndose mostrando el camino recorrido.

Los suspiros y pequeños gemidos no podían evitar salir de su boca cuando Oikawa mordía sus clavículas y seguía embistiendo por encima de sus pantalones y su erección le dolía, lo volvía loco y ponía ansioso, sus brazos también recorrían la espalda de Tooru y se sujetaba fuertemente por los pequeños espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Oikawa seguía besándole, acariciando sus pezones mientras seguía besando su pecho, dejando marcas bajando hasta su ombligo y Oikawa bajo sus manos hasta masajearle el pene por encima de la ropa y Suga sentía que no podía más. La ansiedad de sentir el calor de Oikawa lo ansiaba tanto que no pudo evitar un gemido mientras le decía que por favor le hiciera sentir bien.

Oikawa sonrió con esa sonrisa perfecta y le bajó el pantalón con todo y bóxer y pudo sentirse liberado, pero necesitaba más, con sus manos recorrió hasta desabrocharle el pantalón a Oikawa y bajárselo solo lo necesario para que su erección saliera.

Ante esto Oikawa gimió, tan delicioso que solo aumentaba los deseos de Suga de sentirlo, halando a Oikawa para unirse nuevamente en besos sonoros, besos que ahogaban la sala, dejando mordidas en sus labios, lenguas jugueteando. Oikawa tomo el desatendido miembro de Suga y lo junto al suyo, masajeándolos, frotándolos, creando la fricción necesaria para darles placer a ambos, con su mano libre empezó a hacer camino hacia la entrada de Suga y empezaba a masajear la hendidura, jugando con ella dejando que un dedo se introdujera y empujara un poco dentro de ella, pudo introducir otro dedo y empezar a abrir más la entrada, causándole espasmos a Suga y gemidos que no podía reprimir.

Suga se empezaba a volver loco de la excitación, dejando que sus bajos instintos los guiaran, solo pudo gemirle que entrara en él, que lo hiciera suyo hasta dejarlo en la inconciencia. Oikawa no podía decir que no y frotó su miembro en los glúteos de Suga, jugando un poco hasta que introdujo su miembro de una estocada, haciéndolo gemir de placer y lo volvía loco el no mover sus caderas contra la pelvis de Oikawa que al parecer entendió y empezó a dar embestidas salvajes, llenándolos de una oleada de placer a ambos placer que los hacía temblar pero no los hacia parar, ni de locos lo harían, se dejaban llevar por las placenteras estocadas, por las manos de Oikawa afianzando su agarre en su cadera para poder sujetarlo fuertemente hasta el punto de marcar sus dedos en las caderas de Suga, los sonidos sexuales junto con el de sus labios chocando era lo único que inundaba la habitación.

Suga se abrazaba fuertemente al cuello de Oikawa recorriendo su espalda clavándole las uñas, dejando marcas en todas partes, suspiros y gemidos intentaban salir de entre sus labios pero los besos eran más fuertes mezclados con toda la excitación.

Esta los llenaba a ambos, lo hacía pero los sentimientos de mezclaban ahí, dentro de sus pechos. Las ganas de llorar llegaban a ambos y no sabían el motivo o más bien no querían pensarlo trataban de ahogarse en la excitación para no dejar que los sentimientos se superpusieran.

Sugawara sentía el orgasmo acercarse y solo podía abrazar fuertemente a Oikawa por el placer, por el temblor de su cuerpo y por el miedo; sabía que temblaba y que se debía a los espasmos por el placer pero dentro muy dentro en el fondo donde sabía que temblaba de miedo al saberse dejado y las lágrimas no pudieron ser detenidas aquellas que le lastimaban si no salían a flote.

Oikawa podía perderse en el placer de que Sugawara le otorgaba, pero dentro de todo el placer solo podía enterrarse más a fondo dentro de él, deseando fundirse en uno solo porque no importaba cuan profundo fueran sus estocadas, no importaba cuan fuerte lo sujetara contra su pecho, el sentimiento de que se escurría como agua por sus dejos junto con la excitación lo llenaban y vaciaban al mismo tiempo, no había un equilibrio dentro de él.

Y ver a Suga temblar debajo de él, sujetarse a él con fuerza como si también temiera que se fuera de su lado lo rompían como si fuera un frágil vaso de vidrio.

El orgasmo alcanzó a ambos y las paredes de Suga lo apretujaron con más fuerza, acorralándolo y dentro de su ensoñación deseó que como su cuerpo se aferraba a él, Suga lo hiciera con palabras que quería escuchar pero a la vez temía.

El culminante orgasmo los llenó, llenó a Suga de él, como si lo marcara y solo pudo gemir el nombre de Suga, solo pudo abrazarlo más fuerte mientras Suga gemía deliciosamente bajo de él, cerca de su oído.

Y si sentía que los sentimientos antes se habían juntado ahora arrasaban con él.

Sugawara solo pudo aferrarse a él con tantas fuerzas que pensó que terminaría por hundir todas sus uñas en Oikawa. Que el gemido de su nombre saliendo de los labios de Tooru eran lo mejor que podría escuchar y que ya no podría escuchar.

Los sentimientos de culpa, temor, pánico y aprensión se hundían en él hasta la médula y las lágrimas que antes empezaban a salir ahora salían mucho más rápido, como ríos por sus ojos.

Y lo único que pudo salir de sus labios después de gemir el nombre de Tooru en el orgasmo fue un leve susurro, uno que intentó guardarse pero salió sin siquiera poder frenarlo como sus lágrimas. Un lastimero no te vayas

Y lo supo, supo que era el final cuando Oikawa no dijo nada y solo lo abrazo más fuere y besó sus mejillas por donde sus lágrimas corrían, besó sus labios y solo dijo un leve te quiero.

No hubo más palabras, no hubo más susurros ni platicas, solo se quedaron ahí, mientras él seguía teniendo a Oikawa encima de el en el sillón, abrazados y desnudos, las piernas le empezaban a cobrar factura, siguieron así hasta que fue el tiempo de la despedida. Donde no tuvo el valor y fingió dormirse para no despedirse de él en soledad. Ya podría hacerlo mañana con más valor en frente de todos en el aeropuerto.

Solo pudo sentir el movimiento de Oikawa llevándolo a la cama y dejándolo ahí en soledad, mientras le besaba la frente y desaparecía por la puerta. Las ganas de llorar más fuerte lo inundaron y solo pudo abrazarse ahí mismo, con su cuerpo desnudo y que todavía olía a Oikawa no tuvo ganas de salir de la cama, no pudo dormir, el peso que sentía el en pecho era tanto, tan duro como si cargara el peso del universo.

La mañana llegó, dando paso al atardecer donde tenía que levantarse pero su cuerpo dolía como el plomo y pensó en no ir. En no despedirse porque no había caso, era caso perdido y verle subirse al avión, de tan solo pensarlo le partía el alma pero tal vez era demasiado masoquista porque había llegado corriendo a la despedida.

Las piernas le seguían doliendo pero ya no importaba, el oxígeno le faltaba por tanto correr y sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que se saldría de su pecho pero no estaba seguro si era por tanto correr.

Retomando el aliento, viendo a Oikawa despedirse de todos, de su familia, de sus amigos, de Iwaizumi que parecía tan orgulloso de que se fuera dándole a todos palabras de aliento y palabras sobre que se volverían a ver en cuanto pudiera regresar en vacaciones y prometía contacto.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Suga sintió que el oxígeno nuevamente le faltaba y que si se movía sus piernas le fallarían, su cuerpo nuevamente temblaba y solo pudo sonreírle, solo pudieron sonreírse y abrazarse fuertemente, susurrándose con miedo y tristeza unos te quiero que solo les pertenecieron a ellos en el abrazo.

No hubo palabras de volverse a ver o contactarse.

Oikawa ahora solo estaba en el avión camino a lo desconocido con el dolor en su garganta por las palabras que no dijo. Y pensó que si a Sugawara le pasaría lo mismo.

El tiempo pasó, corrió sin saber nada de ellos más lo que se enteraban el uno del otro por palabras de amigos.

Oikawa había vuelto a Tokyo, no a Miyagi pues era ya un hombre que se sustentaba solo, sueños cumplidos y orgulloso de sí mismo. Entre las calles, en la acera opuesta, después de años de no verse, de contacto perdido, divisó a Sugawara con su pelo plateado, su sonrisa y ese hermoso lunar bajo el ojo, su hermosa piel nívea.

Sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los marrones de Sugawara magnéticamente y pensó que sus ojos seguían siendo hermosos, su lunar seguía dándole ese toque sexy, su sonrisa era tan hermosa que Oikawa pensó que sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia y solo pudo sonreírle, con delicadeza y jubilo sin segundas intenciones porque eso hacia Suga, sacaba lo mejor de el con una simple mirada.

Sugawara le devolvió la sonrisa, aquella hermosa y perfecta sonrisa que pensó jamás volver a ver.

Ambos se sonrieron genuinamente.  
Ambos pensaron que fueron inmaduros.  
Ambos recordaron tiempos que jamás fueron olvidados.

Y el sentimiento que creían perdido volvió a renacer.


End file.
